


Protect Me Through The Night.

by TrashGuardianGal



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Thorin, M/M, Omega Thorin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Bilbo, satyr!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashGuardianGal/pseuds/TrashGuardianGal
Summary: During a chilly night, Thorin Oakenshield took to the Shire for protection. Protect from what? Alphas. Thorin is an omega Satry who is weak against his heats since they have been constantly ignored. He runs to Bag End for protection, and for once allows himself to give into heat with the hobbit he is close to, Bilbo Baggins, who is an alpha.





	Protect Me Through The Night.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rutobuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/gifts).



> A gift for Rutobuka. I'm a huge fan of her work, and I know how much she loves omega!Thorin, and I agree there aren't enough fics.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Under any other circumstance he would've fought. He would have fought until he was battered and bloody. Fought until he couldn't see straight. This was not a normal battle, however. It wasn't even a battle, per say. The sound of hooves hitting the dirt echoed through out the quiet little hobbit town, pericing the quiet night. The sound of hooves, then the echoes of growls and howls in their wake. A Satyr caught at a cross roads to escape the fate awaiting him in the forest, a fate he so wished he could fix. You see, this certain Satyr was an omega. It wasn't abnormal for a Satyr to be an omega, there are many, but this one felt like he was given a curse. He was the higher power, the leader of the pack, yet he could he taken by the pack... He deemed the gifts Mahal gave him were unfair, but he could not fix it, he could only run. And run he did. All the way to the largest smial at the top of the hill.

For Bilbo Baggins, it was just another night. He sat in his rocking chair, tea in one hand and a book in the other. He was wrapped up in his cozy robe, one may say it was tacky but he would brush it off and call it rubbish. It was a mighty fine robe, thank you. He wasn't expecting what came trampling at his door and knocking, desperate knocking. He jumped to his furry feet and rushed to the door, tying his robe closed before opening the door to reveal the unexpected visitor. "Thorin...?" The Satyr looked over at him when his panicked scanning behind him ended. He nervously approached, and Bilbo quickly let him in, seeing his clear distress. He knew this Satyr well, they met very often, they even met up today. He wasn't expecting him to be back so soon... "Thorin, what happened?" Bilbo asked as he shut the circular door and locked it. He was a bit weary after seeing the panic his friend had on his face. Thorin looked down at him, ears that were previously pinned back now a bit perked. He didn't shake as badly and he wasn't frantic. It did not take long for Bilbo to notice a new scent. A musky, overpowering scent... A scent he knew well. His Satyr friend was in heat, and he knew the days of heat were torturous for him. Constantly chased and desired by strangers, sometimes friends. "Come, let's get you some food..." Thorin shook his head stiffly. "Not hungry..." Bilbo frowned up at him and furrowed a brow. "Then what would you like?" "Protection through the night..."

How could Bilbo say no to that? After giving his muddy hooves a good scrub down he let Thorin into his bed, letting him curl up under the cozy blankets and rest his head on the soft pillows. Bilbo laid beside him, arms around him in a possessive nature. He never went far with Thorin, they were friends and that was it. Now and then they exchanged a hug, and one day they kissed... But they were just friends, and only friends! That's what Bilbo continued to tell himself. He found the bigger man in the bed staring at him, his eyes lidded and clouded. The heat was always strong with him, and came stronger and stronger as the seasons went on. It became unbearable, and Bilbo knew his friend was afraid. Afraid of losing control of himself and letting another use him to their benefit, and subconsciously his own as well, but that was not how he wished for it to happen. He may have grown in the wild, but he and his people had firm beliefs and practices. Of course more followed them then others, but Thorin was one of the followers. His kind believed in only giving themselves to the ones they feel worthy, the ones they love and trust. If he was taken by a random Alpha in the night, he would be going against his morals, and he would be miserable. Bilbo reached up and ran a hand through the dark locks that laid on Thorin's head, making the Satyr's breath hitch. Bilbo began to feel his instincts come in strong. He was an alpha, you see... Quite a humorous thought, that small hobbit, an alpha? Laugh all you want, but an alpha Bilbo was, and though he always respected Thorin as a friend, deep down he always wanted to take their relationship to the next step. He always found Thorin quite charming, he was very kind, and yes he may have been stubborn and complicated at times, but he loved him none the less. It wasn't just the alpha in him talking, he was absolutely positive.

They seem to have been thinking the same thing. Bilbo was a tad startled when he felt something nudge up to him, something Bilbo knew was not simply a hoof or leg. Bilbo looked up to see Thorin, to be absolutely sure it was not just his heat taking over. "Bilbo..." Thorin mumbled, moving closer. Bilbo sucked in a breath. The candle light made him so beautiful... "Thorin, are you sure...?" "Yes..." Bilbo needed no further permission. He sat up in bed and had Thorin lay on his back, he himself climbing on top. He leaned down and captured Thorin's lips into a kiss. At first awkward and inexperienced, Thorin had no previous partners before, but soon Bilbo taught him through his lips rather then his words. It got heated rather fast, both parties lust driven and running on instinct, but they kept it loving and passionate. Bilbo first treated his lovely Satyr with his mouth, kissing his lips and neck, running his tongue over his nipples on occasion and trailing his tongue down to the divide between dwarf and goat, to the real fun... He wrapped his hand around the throbbing arousal peeking out of it's sheath, stroking it to encourage it out all the way. Thorin let out moans into the quiet smial and spread his furry legs for Bilbo, his tail twitching and wagging slightly. Bilbo found it absolutely adorable. Bilbo leaned down and pressed a kiss to Thorin's tip, earning a gasp. He kissed again, kissing along the length until he was back to the tip, giving it a long lick, in return getting a long moan from Thorin. It was all too arousing for Bilbo. He began to treat Thorin more, running his tongue from the base to tip, quickly finding the spots that caused him to moan and squirm under him. Soon he was taking Thorin in his mouth and sucking as his fingers searched through the fur, eventually finding the entrance leaking with heat, allowing entry without oil. He slipped in two fingers easily, making Thorin moan louder in response and buck his hips, nearly choking the poor hobbit. "Bilbo, Bilbo..." Thorin whined as the hobbit played with his body in all the best ways, making him shake and tremble all the way to his hooves. He began to feel his head spin, and soon he was getting close. He reached down and cupped Bilbo's face with his large hands, moving with Bilbo as he pulled off of Thorin. "Bilbo, I'm ready... Please, before I spill all over myself too early!" Bilbo chuckled under his breath and sat up, pulling his fingers out. "As you wish..." He untied his trousers and pushed them down along with his breeches enough to pull out his own throbbing erection, something that Thorin was a little surprised to see. It was not at all like his own... It seemed much larger, with a swollen nob at his navel and where his balls began. It made him a little nervous, but eager at the same time. Bilbo scooted close and pressed himself to Thorin's passage, rubbing the tip against it and lubing it with Thorin's natural fluids before slipping in with a fluid thrust, making Thorin fall flat on his back and whined, lifting his legs. Bilbo quickly possessed them, holding them at his shoulders as he started moving inside his dear Saytr. Thorin huffed and moaned as the lovely motions ensued, soon reaching up and holding Bilbo's shoulders for support. Both had smiles on their faces as Thorin was taken for his very first time, a time he would always remember...

They went long, Bilbo marked him inside and out, filling him with his warmth and rubbing himself on the furry legs, marking him there as well for all to know that he took this Satyr and that he was his. Thorin let out pleased sighs as the two cuddled in bed, both exhausted but pleased. Bilbo stroked Thorin's hair and placed kisses on his head as he drifted off in Bilbo's arms, having a much better ending to this night then he previously imagined...


End file.
